


Wait What?

by GhostRaccoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Anxceit, highschool rivals make an appearance at their highschool reunion -plot twist, they're now happily married to each other ~max
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 308





	Wait What?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is honestly just Really Cute imo

Ethan “Dee” Santos was a lawyer. It was something his classmates expected, and him walking into the reunion in a suit and tie as if it was business formal occasion was strange, but not entirely out of character.

Emile was honestly curious about the lawyer, since he’d essentially left Florida the second he graduated high school and no one had really been in contact with him since. He certainly seemed nicer, chatting up people who he had previously scorned for participating in a society he viewed as total bullhonky.

Dee had been making rounds, talking to people who went out of their way to catch his attention (Emile didn’t miss that most of them were of the female variety, and he couldn’t help but giggle to himself because Dee was definitely not into them like they were into him) during the last hour he’d been here. It had been amusing to see everyone fawn over the obviously incredibly successful man, his grin charming and his words smooth.

And then Virgil Storm walked in. He had barely changed in the ten years since they’d last been in school with his paint splattered black jeans that were stylistically ripped at the knees and his black jacket that hung off his thick frame.

He looked more masculine than he did when in high school, Emile noted. Must’ve finally gone on testosterone, then. The room almost seemed to go quiet when Virgil and Dee caught each others eye, nobody forgetting the legendary screaming fights the two would get into in the middle of the cafeteria when one would say something the other didn’t like.

And then- and this was the truly strange part of the reunion, in Emile’s opinion, Dee’s inviting grin melted into a soft smile and the aggravated scowl on Virgil’s face eased as one corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile.

Emile watched as Dee broke away from the group he’d been talking to, long legs quickly closing the distance between himself and the emo near the doors.

“Hello, spider,” he greeted, leaning down while Virgil tilted his face up so their lips could meet in a soft kiss.

The shock in the room was palpable, but Emile just grinned. He had wondered if the two had ever gotten to their obvious crushes on the other.


End file.
